


Comeuppances

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Four Brothers (2005), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Divergent Timelines, Gen, Other, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mercer brothers (from the Four Brothers’ movie by John Singleton with Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, Andre Benjamin and Garrett Hedlund) went through a bloody vengeance to close a dark moment in their past when their adoptive mother and then little brother were gunned down in the Mafia ridden streets of Detroit. Bobby the eldest son took over their childhood house and works in a garage now, Angel had left to the sunny skies of California to try to forget what he couldn’t fix anymore. There he goes by the name of Roman Pearce (21-22 here) and meet a rebellious teenager with whom he become friend and partner in crimes called Brian Spilner O’Connor (portrayed in the Fast and Furious series by Paul Walker, RIP). After a couple of years drifting and creating a name for themselves in local street races, they decide to go spend a couple of months back to Detroit and keep some of the heat related to their hot-wiring car days away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppances

**Author's Note:**

> This story predates the first Fast and Furious movie and follows the outcome of the Four Brothers’ one. Tyrese plays Angel in the Four Brothers and Roman in the Fast and Furious franchise.  
> Paul Walker was killed in car accident right in the middle of the writing of this story, so the later part took a different direction than what was first intended, I hope the story still makes sense and he will be missed ♥
> 
>  
> 
> I am posting this today on the day P.W is laid to rest in a private ceremony, so to keep things in a positive note, celebrating the joys of his life rather than his too early departure, here are some pictures of Tyrese and Paul:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [](https://www.facebook.com/TyreseGibsonOnline) [](https://www.facebook.com/r.php?fbpage_id=199633956730875&r=111)[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=rn8OJp6qhPy7DM&tbnid=ggkrXyK0oNMqMM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffastandfurious.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FBrian_O'Conner&ei=NAytUoS5M5XjoAT604HgCg&bvm=bv.57967247,d.cGU&psig=AFQjCNFLkN8aAGeg8C5VvhLLsBTT1nQp3g&ust=1387158928039678)  
> 

Comeuppances, by SbS

 

 

Brian couldn’t sleep; the nightmares brought chills, headaches, and nausea to his feverish body. With a gasp he woke up, sheets entangled around him, his pillow on the floor. He thought he had left his troubled past behind, but maybe seeing Roman again and visiting him back home with his family, he had no trouble remembering why relocation was not an option but a requirement…

 

*****

 

The Mercer brothers were a force of nature when together. No one in that neighborhood will think of messing with any of the boys, and even though Roman was then and there called Angel, he was crazy enough and empathic enough to take young Brian under his care and adopt him when he needed it the most.

 

Brian’s father had never been a major presence in his life, the passing of his mother had come at the end of a gruesome and exacting year. Stealing cars, racing… that had kept him alive, barely. Roman had made it worthy, exciting, surprising. His arrival in the small town of Barstow had been an event in itself. Him bringing Brian back home to his family, mismatched and loyal to a fault had changed his path. Evelyn, their mother, had died in tragic circumstances too, and the brothers deferred to Bobby, the oldest, for any matter even though when business smart was required Jeremiah was the man in charge. Brian had still been very young, and very impressionable. He got the feeling that he was at time taking the place of their lost little brother Jackie, but he didn’t need pity, and he certainly wasn’t mature enough to fill the gaping hole in their heart left by that tragedy. So he learned to live with ‘well enough’ and tried to figure out what he was going to do with his life. Rome may have been a couple of years older but mostly, he knew his way in these mean streets, he could survive where Brian couldn’t and there was no way Brian would ever thank him enough for helping him get through the rough paths life presented him with.

 

*****

 

When Roman and him arrived in Detroit, Brian was on an adrenaline high. They had driven throughout the Country, sped where they could, rigged new cars when needed, egged few waffle houses and diners along the way… In general acted like the brats they could be, enjoying the freedom, the carelessness, and the thrill. Of course, that was until they came under Bobby’s radar. He knew about their antics, a day before they were due in Detroit. Listening to police scanners was obviously more than a pastime it was a professional endeavor for Bobby Mercer. He debated over meeting the boys along the highway or waiting them out with a Paddle. Angel should know better; you don’t bring shit at home! It must be his kid friend that is such a bad influence on his little brother but then Bobby remembered who he was dealing with and Angel was probably as responsible, if not more, than the boy he was dragging home.

 

Angel had asked in his roundabout way if he could come back with Brian, a close friend from Barstow, and Bobby couldn’t have cared less, it meant his brother was coming back in the fold, maybe joining him and taking a job in the garage he now worked at. It was a steady job, not like construction in cold climate… Bobby also liked the peace it provided as he could get lost in his job without paying attention to the stupid things the other guys were doing on the cars assigned to them. Plus, with the troubled relationship he had with the local cops it was always good to have a steady job to show some form of income. Having Angel and the kid there definitively will be a welcome change and make the house more homely.

 

*****

 

The boys didn’t expect to be found out. They were fleeing the mess they left in Barstow and simply happy to have a safe place to replenish and figure out what to do next. They were all smile and swagger when they arrived, luckily on foot, having ditched the last car they stole downtown, relying on public transportation for the remainder of their trip.

Bobby had a wooden spoon in hand testing their mother‘s recipe for pasta sauce when they barreled through the door. He could hear the duffel bags being dumped on the wood floor at the entry and turned right in time to fend the fist aimed at his shoulder by Angel. He grabbed his little brother by the neck and brought him into a hug.

“Man, am I happy to see you!”

“Oh Bobby, since when did you become the girl?”

Angel was on a roll, his blinding smile making Bobby laugh, and for few minutes it was just the two of them in that kitchen catching up.

Brian was used to disappearing in the shadows, to escape vicious drunken blows in his old neighborhood. He developed the skill set and it served him well enough as he wasn’t getting beat up anymore. He learned what the folks that mattered and those that didn’t spent time doing. He could find cars to steal, and most importantly read the tells of other competitors in the race he could register for. He stayed in the dark hallway looking through the doorway to the illuminated kitchen radiating joy, not really missing it-and not fully envying it, just aside.

He finally took the extra step to appear in their line of vision and Bobby, who absolutely didn’t look like what he imagined, came to welcome him. The guy was low key, easy to like and after sending them to wash up, he called them back at the small table to enjoy a few healthy servings of the meal he had prepared. Bobby was so smooth, it wasn’t until the end that the boys realized he had some sort of knowledge of their activities and was not in the mood to actually tolerate them.

 

*****

 

“So, boys… I picked up some chatter… An awful amount of cars disappeared on your path to here. You have anything to do with it?” Bobby had his head down, frowning at his coffee and then looked up at both of them. That gaze was intense and Brian caved first looking down at his empty plate, while Roman went for bravado.

“Bobby. Come on. I didn’t do anything we haven’t done together.”

“Yes, but Angel, you are too impulsive, let’s be honest none of us is that great at thinking things through but you, man, you don’t even bother to try, do you?” Bobby was under no illusion; the most reformed of their group was Jeremiah, with his house, and girls and wife… Still, visiting Angel in jail wasn’t on his to do list…

Angel sensed the mood change and reined in on his temper. He had a great run with Brian, had fun and now he was reminded of why he’d moved to a sunnier place in the middle of a dusty California small town… People were definitively more laid back there.

“Bobby I swear we are going to walk the right and narrow path here. That’s why we’re home, we promise.” He was placating his big brother, because contrary to Brian he had memories of some serious ass kicking from Bobby’s part but also some quite effective spankings and that’s one thing he was not ready to share with the kid.

“What you’re saying Angel is that you weren’t behaving in California?” The smile on the guest’s young face told him everything Bobby needed to know.

“You know how that will get resolved, don’t you? Brian, do you mind excusing us for a bit? Maybe take care of the dishes?” Bobby looked at the thin line on the kid’s mouth seeing the determination in his cool blue gaze. “Except if you think that you ought to share in your buddy’s punishment; we will be back soon.” And with that Bobby went up the stairs followed by Angel, who not once looked in Brian’s direction.

“Hey Rome, come on. We did some stupid shit but he’s just your brother, he has no right. Let’s go. We can do whatever we want.” Brian wasn’t happy with the direction this was taking but he was surprised his best friend could agree to whatever was going to happen.

“Brian, Bobby is not going to kill me, so relax! I want peace at home. I don’t care about all those fuckers out there who take advantage of folks like you and me, but I care about my family, about the code by which we live. I made the mistake of thinking what happened in Barstow stayed in Barstow but under this roof, I’d always defer to Bobby. Don’t worry; we’ll be back in no time.”

Angel wasn’t that certain. He really had tried to tamp this uncontrollable need he had to enjoy immediate self-gratification at no cost but he never succeeded. Maybe it was in his genes? Maybe he could make the argument to Bobby and see how that will fly…

Bobby was sitting on his old twin bed, taking all the room in. Roman himself had grown up so much, it seemed that the safe haven of his youth had seriously shrunk.

“Drop your pants and take position, lil bro.” Bobby had always been that intense, his inner violence barely leashed. The only thing that would make Angel accept discipline from him was the unadulterated trust he had in him, knowing that he will lay down his life for him and whatever happened in the real cold nasty world out there Bobby had his back and best interests at heart.

He turned and locked the door behind him; he really didn’t need a witness for this and promised himself to stay as silent, if not stoic, as possible. He opened his jeans and let gravity do the rest. His white Calvin Klein boxers were like a second skin on his ebony body and he hoped, against all hope, they would provide some protection.

He let Bobby pull him on his lap, remembering how he made every spanking they ever received in this house a personal experience. Always on his lap and always with his hand... Some things obviously never changed, Angel just wondered how ancient he would be before Bobby considered him too old to get a freakin’ spanking.

Bobby obviously wasn’t going through such an emotional crisis because as soon as his brother was secured on his lap he started spanking. He wasn’t measured about it or deliberate, just heartily making Angel realize he wouldn’t have more of this. The spanks were loud enough that he knew the kid who was probably sitting on the other side of the door was hearing them but he didn’t care. His duty was to Angel, to keep him alive, to give him what he needed. Tonight, it happened to be a spanking!

The punishment was rough on Angel who wasn’t used to discipline anymore, saved by the distance he put between all of them. The memories though were fresh with new ones being built by the second on his burning ass.

Bobby was good at this, getting you so fired up over the hard slaps on the back of your thighs you were begging for the actual spanking on your buttocks to start, praying to relieve the pain on a part of the body that really shouldn’t experience it. He lectured too, and that was unique as far as Angel could remember. He could form clear sentences and ask you to behave while the only thing in the spankee’s mind was to get the heck away.

Angel had gripped his pillow hard when the ordeal started but now that his brother was concentrating on his sit spot he was muffling insults and pleas and everything else in it. He knew not to talk trash and try to get away. But he also didn’t want to imagine Bobby’s reaction to the string of filth falling from his mouth right then, so he took the risk only in the safety of the pillow, muffled by the depth of it, his folded arms and his tense jaw. That ought to be enough to protect him from further punishment. Plus, it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. This and so much more… He is just not that good at being gracious about it.

The outside of his hot globes was now the target of the epic spanking. It was harder for Angel to try to tense or anticipate the slaps and by then he dropped his whole body on the bed and his weight on his brother, he was exhausted, sweaty and small tears felt from his closed eyes, he wasn’t fighting it anymore. Each time his brother warm hand connected now; it was a direct message to his brain, an invocation to do better, a plea to leave the small hustle behind. He didn’t know if he could live to that standard but from where he laid, he certainly knew he was going to try!

It ended, as it started, in a barrage of heavy spanks that took Angel’s breath away. Gosh he certainly wasn’t looking at pushing any of Bobby’s stupid rules for the time being.

Bobby waited a minute for his brother to get his bearings back and calm down, he barely had made a noise or uttered a thread and even though he knew he had been more than thorough, he was secretly proud of how well the young man took that spanking.

Angel stood up, alarmingly cute with his pants at his ankles and his rumpled shirt, Bobby also stood and reached out for a bear hug. He really was happy to see his brother back home.

It was with a watery smile that Angel disengaged and picked up his pants to loosely set them on his waist. He was never happier to wear them baggy than today. With the back of his hand he cleaned up his face and shoved his brother towards the door.

“You owe me a drink asshole!” Angel said without any heat, looking forward to get his thirst parched and this particular episode behind him. The creak of the stairs reminded him though that Brian was somewhere in the house and he probably needed to be reassured that everything was alright and that they did, indeed, make the right decision to come here for awhile.

 

 

Brian was sitting on a step working up the courage to still stand up and do what was right by Rome, after all, his friend wasn’t the only one involved. However, the spanking he overheard seemed quite impressive, and Brian who was used to hearing some fairly abusive discipline in his old hood wasn’t sure now was the safe and sound time to man up.

 

He heard the creaks on the wooden floor and the heavy steps, he had to move, the brothers had finished ‘their’ discussion. Brian tiptoed back downstairs and was found sweeping the crumbs from the table when the two boisterous brothers clambered down. He couldn’t look Roman in the eyes so he applied himself to the domestic task in ways usually reserved to hot-wiring cars. Rome was in his turf though, he grabbed Brian by the waist from behind and made him twirl around laughing at the sputtering look on his buddy’s face. They all laughed and just like that the atmosphere became friendly and light.

Bobby picked three beers from the fridge and handed them to the boys, making Brian smile even brighter; it’s not often adults were that forthcoming with their alcohol. They sat back on the table, some more gingerly than others, and shot the breeze well into the night. By the time the boys retired to sleep, Roman’s spanking was nothing but an inconvenient tingling and it was morning before Brian brought it up to his friend.

 

He was lying on the extra mattress on the floor looking at the old posters decorating the room; girls and cars displaying their assets like in every unattached boy’s room he ever set foot in. It was nice to see how Roman had grown up and that the small house held the warmth and love he missed. He turned on his side, hair all mussed from sleep, “Yo, are you awake?”

Roman buried himself under the cover and a muffled “Fuck off, blondie” was groaned.

That didn’t phase out Brian, he already knew his friend was not a morning person. “Why did you let your brother spank you?”

After a moment of silence, “Because I deserved it. We acted like kids, I knew it and you knew it. Now it’s all in the past.” Roman let his head appear from under the layers, “In a way I failed you, Brian. I should have protected you, veered you in the right direction, instead I made sure we had fun, but in the end, it’s still dangerous and reckless. I’m sorry.”

“Hey man, you are not responsible for me. I know what am doing.” The young man was incensed that his best friend would think something like this. He had fun with him, loved the adrenaline filled activities they shared; heck, they were always on the same wavelength and he had no regrets. Of course the fact that Brian had turned 18 that year, also added to his high, he was finally a man!

Roman shot his hand out and messed up the kid’s hair even more, “Yes, you do know, but I am older than you and should have acted like a big brother to you… Fun with limitations… Plus I already know how fast things can turn to shit with what happened to my mom and Jacky my little brother, so I stand by my choice to accept discipline.”

Brian mulled the answer over. “Well then shouldn’t I be held as accountable?” Not that he was eager to subject himself to the tough love discipline he heard the previous day but if the logic was sound then he was due for a spanking too.

Roman smiled, “Nope, you didn’t know the rules; I did and choose to ignore them because I lived so far away. I should have known that Bobby wouldn’t cut me any slack!”

Brian was a bit relieved, no young adult would go of his own volition get that type of punishment he thought but he still felt a bit culpable and was wondering if a spanking would actually relieve him from the guilt. “But, what if I feel bad about it? Especially now that I know you got nailed for it and I didn’t.”

Roman didn’t answer, he didn’t have a clear-cut response for his friend. Even here, in his childhood home, rules had changed and evolved, there had been the smart approach used by Evelyn their adoptive mother and the brutish but as efficient ones imposed by Bobby. Both were done with love and changed as the boys’ needs did. Roman himself got to create some of the rules and even though he may have resented some of them growing up, he became less wild, not that his brothers were convinced…

Finally, he whispered, “We could talk to Bobby.”

“Yep, suppose we could.”

Sleep wasn’t coming back so there was no point not getting up for breakfast. It ended up in a melee to reach the bathroom first, and then to scramble down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. They had to stop in a hurry in front of a relaxed Bobby sipping his coffee.

“Morning! You hungry?” He wasn’t a breakfast person but he clearly remembered how much of a bottomless pit his little brother was, so Bobby had boxes of cereals spread on the table, there were eggs, bacon, potatoes in the fridge, he had to stop by the garage but could enjoy an hour with them before heading out.

He was a bit blindsided when Angel leveled a serious look on him and said: “Brian wants to be punished.” There was no way the eldest Mercer heard that correctly. “What are you talking about?”

The young boy suddenly appeared at his side, all-coltish looks and determined gaze. “I mean, I did the same shit he did, and now that I get why you punished him, I kind of feel like I got off easy.”

Bobby had to think about that one. It was true that it appeared he had dished an unfair chastisement; however, he didn’t know the kid and absolutely didn’t feel he had any right to get physical on him.

“If you really feel that way and want to make penance then, come and spend your weekends with me at the garage. I won’t say no to free labor and you get to work your guilt off; with some luck you’d both learn a new trade and make a decent living instead of whatever it is you call what you’re doing now.” Bobby was serious in his proposal and he looked between them trying to gauge their interest. Angel started right away, “We get paid, no?”

“Only once I know that you can do it, first you’ll be the apprentices, running the errands, cleaning behind, etc…” The smirk he gave them was positively evil, yet there was a sparkle in their eyes, a laugh bubbling behind their stoned silence. It escaped his brother first and then his guest, that was one good way to spend a summer in Detroit!

“Do you get exotic cars, imports?” asked Brian already ahead in the planning department, imagining himself working on the precious engines.

Bobby had a few seconds to freak out, imagining these monsters in his neat little space, talking about races and girls all day, “Don’t get me fired assholes, just remember, this is helping me make a decent living!”

They all laughed and finally started doing plans for their stay, not realizing that the knowledge they’d acquire now, really would carry them in adventures far beyond their imagination, set them on a path to fast cars and incredible exploits, unique, tragic and adrenaline fueled journeys. A path to a life and friendship well filled and well lived as surprising as a box of chocolate.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [IMDB FF](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0232500/) and [FF1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fast_and_the_Furious_\(2001_film\)) /  
> <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Brothers_(film)> and [Four Brothers’ movie ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0430105/fullcredits)  
> **Prompt** : Life is a Box of Chocolates  
>  **Beta** : A big thank you to angelus2hot  
>  **Crossposted** at for the spanking-world.livejournal.com **12 days of Christmas 2013** prompt [**challenge**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2A12%20days%20of%20christmas%202013)  
>  and at **[my LJ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/45608.html)**
> 
> I'd love to discuss these fandoms more with other like minded fans :)


End file.
